


上海的猫和烟都不再属于他

by BomKom1



Category: xx/knight - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: xx/knight
Kudos: 2





	上海的猫和烟都不再属于他

熊宇龙一直都知道卓定嫌弃他手上的烟味。他每一次靠近都会惹得猫儿鼻子皱起来，用脸上不多的肌肉表达他的不悦，然后把头一歪避开他的抚摸。

他又总有办法哄得猫儿高兴。无论是生活中投喂的最后一颗软糖，还是游戏里在中路保驾护航，这个时候卓定就会眯着眼睛冲他笑，耳朵一抖一抖的贴近他，用软糯的语气称赞他。

但他心里都明白，外面的猫，养不熟的。

他的猫儿舌头好像真的长着倒刺，一下一下落在他手上，刮掉他讨厌的烟味，然后一边呜咽着一边把它吞下去。

“你不是讨厌烟味吗？这个时候怎么什么都能吃下去。”他坏心眼的把手指在猫儿的口腔里搅得天翻地覆，看对方只能流着口水无法回答的窘迫模样，接着把性器送进他湿润的口腔里。

卓定被他教的很好，这种时候也记得好好收起牙齿，张大嘴巴努力包裹住他的东西。这个尺寸还是太勉强了，把人两个脸颊都被撑的鼓鼓的，湿热的舌头还在卖力舔弄，直到被他掐住下巴叫他吮吸。

挣扎的呻吟被他堵回去，他想起上次路过队里某个房间听到的，也是这样憋在喉咙里的声音。卓定做爱的时候总喜欢叫，刚插入的时候会叫，顶的深了会叫，他慢悠悠地磨蹭也会叫。现在他又发现了，卓定在他的床上爱叫，在别人的床上也会叫。对于猫儿而言，他们都是可以随时被换掉的人。

“呜…轻点……”他一下没控制住力道，卓定的腿根又是青青紫紫一片。他稍微松开固定对方双腿的手，但在对方体内逞凶的力道丝毫没有减少。他强硬地闯进猫儿的乐园，企图长久地占领。他把自己缓慢地抽出来，又碾着敏感点重重顶回去，埋在对方的身体深处磨着，闭上眼感受高热的内壁吸附上来缠着他，感受手掌下腰腹的肌肤微微颤抖。

恃宠而骄的猫儿又开始哭叫，眼泪像断了线的珠子掉出来，企图勾出他的心引他怜悯。他也确实着了魔，停下施虐的动作亲昵地啃咬对方的嘴唇。这个时候卓定才有一点粘人的样子，窝在他怀里可怜地发抖，讨好地伸出小舌试探性地舔着他，看起来完全搞不清勾引和安慰的区别。

他再没办法控制住自己不去欺负卓定，快速地在对方额头落下一个吻，便重新开始关于欲望的刑罚。他把人抱起来又翻过身压在床头的白墙上，一只手抓住卓定的两只细腕压在头顶，另一只手伸到下面分开他的腿，手臂穿过一条小腿搭拉高，然后毫不温柔地从身后将他贯穿。

冰冷的墙面、全面压制的姿势以及无法逃离的恐惧让卓定开始慌张。熊宇龙从来没有给过他这么可怕的感觉，尽管身后温热的身体是他，但他看不见也触摸不到，这场性爱给不了他任何的安全感。于是他叫的比刚才更凄惨一些，像夜里无家可归的流浪猫，面对黑暗空洞的不属于它的一扇扇窗纱，只能对着陈旧的月亮苍白喊叫，是发泄是哭泣，听不明白的人类只觉得吵闹。

他感觉自己似乎激怒了熊宇龙，从手腕传来更剧烈的疼痛，他想那里可能已经变得乌青了。身后的顶弄一下一下擦过他体内的敏感点，凭借对他身体的熟悉，恶劣地控制好给予他的快感，爽是爽到了，但离高潮却总差那么一点，不上不下地吊着他。

“对…对不起…呜对不起……”不知道为什么会说这句话，卓定被快感冲昏了头，他想求熊宇龙放过他，却在不知不觉中对他道歉。他对不起熊宇龙什么呢？是没有交付的真心吗？可他那里已经有一颗了，他又凭什么给他。

熊宇龙让欲望冲昏了头，听见卓定的道歉突然心烦意乱。卓定没什么对不起他的，他们原本就不属于彼此。他有些后悔今天做的如此激烈，后知后觉松开禁锢他的已经有些僵硬的手，伸到胸前才发现他心脏的位置是冰冷的。那个位置是很久之前他对自己承诺过会好好呵护的，后来怎么就忘了呢。

温热的大手覆上胸前，刺激卓定身体一颤，下身想要释放的欲望更强烈了。身后突然加快的冲撞让他什么话都说不出来，只知道一味地哭，熊宇龙把他往后搂在怀里让体内的性器进的更深了，一下一下几乎要了他的命，他想自己今天可能会被熊宇龙操死在床上。

但他现在，高潮过后，又开始为刚才脑海中浮现的这个想法感到羞愧，悄悄红着脸把头埋进被子里，然后在疲惫与缺氧中沉沉睡去。

熊宇龙回到自己房间简单冲了个澡就准备睡觉，此刻身心俱疲地他完全不想管堆在地上的那一堆行李，哪怕明天一早他就要出发去李宁基地。想到这里他突然有些烦躁，记着有一包之前在楼下便利店买的烟被他丢在床头，他伸出手，摸了半天没摸到才想起来，那包烟是被他放在了卓定的床头。

他妥协了，就这样睡了过去。

他想，明天之后，这里的猫和烟都不再属于他。


End file.
